30 Minutes
by Arsinen
Summary: Oneshot. One sided KaiTala and some KaiRei. Warning character deaths. Follows tatu's 30 min. video with a slight twists.


Just a little one-shot that I felt like writing after hearing Tatu's 30 minutes. Hence the title of the fic.

Warnings: um i gues some angst and killing of two characters and has soft yaoi. (male/male relationship) Wanna flame go ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Takao Aoki does. And I don't own 30 Minutes either Tatu does.

_Italics are the lyrics of the song_

That's about it I guess.

Read, Enjoy & REVIEW!

* * *

_**30 **_**Minutes**

_Mama, Papa forgive me _

Tala smiled softly as he walked out of the shady shop. On his back was an innocent little bag, stickers of different bands and things stuck to it. Inside though under his smile was something he held hidden from the world. He looked towards the school building and walked confidently towards it. As he walked he knew it was time he had been putting his decision off for too long, he was out of time.

_Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life  
_

He sat in the stall of the bathroom contemplating silently as he barely registered the speaking voices that were in the bathroom of the school. He didn't even notice the putrid smell of the cigarettes/joints that some of the guys were smoking. Coming to terms he worked diligently and silently on his project. Took out a clock and some wires and began to do his work. His mind elsewhere, wondering if it would work or not, but his thoughts did not linger long on those thoughts.

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes  
_

After putting on the clock and wrapping everything in a pair of rubber bands a ghost of a smile traced his lips. He blinked as his winded the clock, 30 minutes, should be enough time…plenty of time.

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide  
_

He walked out after putting the project into the innocent bag he had bought. He walked over to his school bag and grabbed it knowing that the bell would ring in a moment or so for the end of classes. He walked out running to the door he was going to wait by.

The bell rang and all the doors were slammed open and streams of students flowed from the classrooms all excited and happy. He masked his aching heart and mind behind a smile and stopped the person before they left. "Hey Rei hold up" he said grabbing the raven hair's arm. Rei turned and smiled at Tala, "Hey Tal, what's up?" he asked moving a raven bang behind his pointy ear, "Here I know it was your birthday a couple of days ago. Sorry for late present" Tala said handing over the bag he had been carrying. "Oh it's so cute Tala" he squealed as he grabbed the bright green bag and looking over all the stickers on it smiling that they were all his favorite bands. "Thank you Tala, what's in it?" he asked noticing the bag was kind of heavy. "Open it in like thirty minutes okay I promise it'll be worthwhile" Tala answered as he watched Rei put the bag on his back.

"How's it look?" Rei asked turning around so Tala could see the bag "It looks great Rei." "Thank you so much Tala but I gotta run I'll see you later" he said and walked away. "Bye Rei."

He walked down the streets the sun was out shining its golden glory down on the earth. The air crisp, the beginning of spring, it was a beautiful day especially perfect for a day at the carnival.

_Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our ways  
Under shade silhouettes  
Casting shame  
Crying rain_

_Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
chances fade, Trains derail._

He climbed the side latter to the building the air rustling his red hair. Stepping onto the roof of the building he walked across to where he could hear the laughter and screams of children as they enjoyed a day at the carnival.

He set his school bag down and looked out over the carnival with mild interest until his ice blue eyes found what he had been looking for. He spotted the bright green bag that was on Rei's back and he looked at the other that was beside him. He couldn't help but let a tear slip down his cheek. He had known for a while but he didn't want to believe it. Kai's arm was wrapped around the raven haired teen as they both walked towards the carousel, its horses moving up and down along with a few select animals.

He closed his eyes the memory coming back **_"I love you Tala." _**It was all lies. He opened his eyes again and looked down to see that they had finally boarded the kiddy ride. Rei sitting on a horse that did not move with Kai standing beside him both in passion with each other that they did not notice that mothers and fathers were taking their children away from the seen the two were making. In his mind Tala thanked the parents for he could stand seeing and innocent life wasted.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that the thirty minutes were almost up just a few more.

Slowly the second hand on his watch moved counting down the time to the end. When he registered a minute left he looked back down to see that most of the families had left and the staff member operating the carousel had left to join his friends on the other rides leaving the passionate pair on the carousel by themselves as it went round and round.

"I'm sorry Kai...I love you." It was not a lie. "But you made your decision…sadly if I remember correctly it only took you thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to decide that I was not important to you anymore and so gladly went to Rei…without telling me first."

_30 minutes, the blink of the eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide  
_

As the tears slipped down his cheeks he turned around. And just as soon the carousel behind him exploded…the sound filling his ears momentarily making him deaf but soon he regained his hearing…only to hear things falling to the ground and something he noticed landed near him on the roof.

He looked down, ice blue eyes devoid of tears now. The head of a horse from the carousel sat just a few feet to his left. As if he had not seen nothing he turned away and began to walk towards the latter he had climbed to begin with. As he climbed the sirens of the fire trucks and police reached his ears. And again his began to remember. I had only taken him thirty minutes to decide, on his, two others and many other's fate. 30 minutes.

_To decide, to decide to decide to decide… _

_

* * *

_

Well that's it. It would be nice ifyou reviewed. Thank you.


End file.
